


13 Days of the Destiel Spooktacular

by Stephoki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Cold Weather, Fallen Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, Kissing, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pie, Possible smut, Samhain, Smut, Weather, fall - Freeform, first halloween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephoki/pseuds/Stephoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I want to do a 13 days of Halloween thing. I was late to do a 31 unfortunately. Basically it's a one shot a day with different prompts. Well I'm sure most of you know that. Have fun with all of this fluffy/maybe smutty Destiel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's Halloween and Dean decides to take Cas to a haunted house for the first time, just to see the ex angel's reaction.

The bunker was decorated for Halloween. And by decorated we mean there was a string of cheap dollar store lights strung up along a couple doorways and a plastic Jack O' Lantern seated by the stairs. Dean wasn't big on the holiday, neither was Sam any more these days but a few small things couldn't hurt. Despite how ironic it was to see kids running around as the monsters they hunted it was also kind of nice to know that there were the small things like that as well. Cas however found all of it intriguing. 

Since having his grace removed he'd been trying to delve into human culture and he was curious about Halloween. He knew about the Pagan roots and all the facts about Halloween that no one actually cares about, yet he'd never experienced it quite like this. A few nights ago Cas had been watching the news while Sam was over at a desk, skimming through a book and Dean was... well somewhere, probably eating the leftovers from the previous night. 

"Sam, come look at this," Cas alerted him at the same time Dean walked into the room with a beer. 

"What is it?" Dean asked him with a raised eyebrow, bringing the bottle to his lips as he followed Cas's pointing to the television screen. They were airing a piece about a local Haunted House. 

"Our kind of thing?" Cas asked them both, looking up like a puppy who'd just brought them a stick and dropped it at their feet. "I mean, it's very specific. It will only be haunted next week from six to ten at night. How do they know that? And they are aware of some of the monsters... at least they are warning the public." 

"Cas," Dean sat down in the recliner beside the couch and kicked the feet up on it. "It's not a real haunted house. It's like a show. People dress up like monsters and they make 'scary' scenes in houses and jump out of people to make them shit themselves," he explained. 

"So, it's not actually haunted?"

"No." 

"I don't understand. Why do they want to dress up like that and scare people?" 

"Some people think it's entertaining. Fun. Y' know?" Dean shrugged and looked over at Cas who squinted his blue eyes, obviously thinking. That's how he got the idea for this.

Just a week later and they were all walking through the fair. Carnival games, people in costumes, and dead ahead the Haunted House of Horrors. Sam ditched out on them at the last minute. Dean figured it had something to do with the clown standing at the entrance and trying to disturb those he let through. 

"This won't scare me Dean," Cas tried to explain to him. "I've seen the things you have and I don't believe a man in a costume will frighten me." 

"It's just for the fun of it Cas. Trust me," Dean smiled down at him. They stood in line and when they reached the front Dean pulled Cas by the trench coat into the house. The lights grew dimmer and the hallway smaller until Cas was pressed up against Dean who didn't mind. As soon as they exited the first hallway an actor slammed into the fence on Cas's side, dressed in full zombie gear. Cas jumped nearly a foot in the air and pressed his face into Dean's chest. As soon as he regained his bearings he pulled back and cleared his throat. 

"I was just surprised," Cas stated and wiped his palms on his trench coat. 

"It's alright," Dean chuckled. After a few more actors jumping out to scare them and Cas promptly jumping into him, Dean just wrapped an arm around Cas's waist. Cas looked up, surprised but Dean barely acknowledged it. 

"It's scarier than I thought. I don't understand. I know they're just people but-" he was cut off by a scream down the hall and he pressed himself closer to Dean. "But, I still jump," he mumbled. 

"It's just that you're surprised. And you're expecting it which makes it even worse," Dean rubbed his arm up and down. 

"I don't particularly like this feeling of surprise," Cas mumbled. 

"Then I won't take you again next year," Dean said simply. 

There was a moment of silence before another actor and Cas screamed and turned his face into Dean's chest. When they were past it he asked, "Is there something else we could do where you would still hold me like this?" It was soft spoken but Dean didn't miss it. He chuckled and nodded. 

"I think so. You ever been on a roller coaster?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean insists on dressing up for Halloween this year and dressing Cas up right along with him.

Dean wasn't very into holidays on any usual occasion, but this was Cas's first year as a human, so how could he pass that up? Sam had downright refused to participate in Dean's shenanigans and Dean very promptly proclaimed him a "party pooper" to which Sam merely shrugged it off and went back to research and trying to find a case. 

"I don't understand why you want me to dress up Dean," Cas frowned as they stood in Dean's bedroom on Halloween night. 

"Because it's tradition."

"I know that. It was started as a way to scare off evil spirits and-" 

"That's not what I meant Cas. It's just fun okay? Humor me." 

"You want me to tell you a joke?" Cas watched him as Dean dug through the bags. 

Dean ignored the question, silently rolling his eyes. He had already picked out their costumes and he grinned as he pulled out Cas's. A pair of angel wings and a halo. 

"Dean, that's not an accurate depiction of an angel at all," Cas's frown deepened. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest, trench coat pulling tight over his shoulders. 

"I know that, it's just all they had okay?"

"A real pair of angel wings are much more spectacular. Larger and made of a bioluminescent material that fades in and out of physical touch. These are made of plastic," Cas huffed. 

"It's just a cheap costume Cas. You can't tell me it isn't even a little funny," Dean smiled over at him but Cas didn't seem amused and Dean's smile faltered. 

Cas had been a bit down and out since the whole falling of the angels thing. Dean had really actually been hoping that this would cheer up the ex-angel. Get his mind off of it all. The disappointment on Dean's face was palpable. 

Cas dropped his arms back to his side and tilted his head over at Cas, blue eyes squinting as he looked at Dean. "I have upset you," he noted but Dean shook his head. The man could always tell how Dean felt anymore, despite only being able to see his face instead of his soul. It was actually a little annoying at times having someone always point out when you were upset. 

"I'm fine Cas. Maybe Sam was right. This was a bad idea," Dean started shoving the cheap costume back into the bag. 

"Dean... it's okay. I'll wear it. Okay? I didn't mean to upset you," Cas took a step closer to Dean, looking in the bag as much as he could. "Really. Maybe we could just... fix ut?" He looked up at Dean hopefully. He hated making Dean upset. He always felt like he should be making him happy, especially when he got that grin and bright green eyes. "Please?" 

Dean looked back up at Cas and met his pleading gaze. "How would we fix it?" Dean asked him and sighed. 

"We could paint it... black. My wings were black. And add stars in them." 

Dean bit his lip but it was better than nothing and how was he supposed to deny Cas when he was giving him that look? "Okay I'm sure we can find that stuff somewhere in here," he nodded. He picked up the bag and brought it out to the kitchen table before going to ask Sam if he'd seen anything like that. Cas waited in the kitchen and he pulled out the wings in the halo, reaching in and pulling out whatever costume Dean had chosen for himself. There were devil horns and a pitchfork. He wondered why Dean had bought that for himself. 

When Dean came back with a box of craft supplies Cas asked him, looking down at them.

"Well, an angel and a devil. It's kind of like matching costumes," Dean looked up at him. 

"But they aren't anything alike?" 

"That's why they match. They're opposites," Dean said and Cas nodded. 

"So they're like couple costumes?" Cas looked up at him. Neither of them had ever admitted their attraction to one another though the tension between them on most days could be cut with a knife. 

Dean paused, pulling open the box silently. When he started digging through some paints he said, "Yeah, like couple costumes..." 

Cas grinned and Dean pulled out a black paint. "This look good?" He asked and noticed Cas's grin, the corners of his lips twitching up as well. 

They spent an hour painting Cas's wings black and adding glitter to make "stars" like Cas had asked for. At the end they looked amazing really and he held them up to the light. "Are these what your wings really looked like?"

"Mine were larger, and they looked prettier. But sort of yes," Cas nodded. Dean smiled over at him. It was getting dark out already and they both slipped on their costumes. 

"Are you ready?" Dean asked him then, looking at Cas with the small wings strapped to his back and the halo, also painted black and sparkly, hovering over his head.

"Ready for what?"

"Trick or treating," Dean grinned at him as he pulled Cas into the living room where Sam looked up. 

"Aren't you two a little old for that?" Sam asked. 

"Shut up Sammy. Cas has never been." Dean said from the stairs. "Besides who could say no to him?" He asked pointed to Cas. Sam just raised an eyebrow and Dean shook his head. "Party pooper!" He called out as he pulled Cas out the door and towards the impala.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making Dean upset Cas feels the need to make it up to him and makes Sam take him out to get Dean his favorite treat.

"You can't just walk in places without knocking!" Dean yelled, keeping one hand tightly on the towel that was around his waist. 

"I- I apologize Dean. I hadn't meant to embarrass you..."

"You didn't embarrass me. You just can't do that damn it!" The very red faced, half naked Dean ran a hand through his still wet hair. Then he shook his head and stomped to his room. Cas looked helplessly up at Sam who shook his head. 

"He'll get over it, don't take it to heart," Sam explained but Cas still felt bad as he'd obviously upset Dean. 

"When?" Cas asked him. 

"Who knows. You know how he is. Could be a while. Just wait it out."

"I don't want to just wait it out. Sam you have to drive me to the store," Cas proclaimed as he stood up. 

Sam knew better than to argue. Instead he rolled his eyes, grabbed his keys and called out to tell Dean they were heading to the store before ushering Cas out to the impala. When they got to the store Sam let Cas out and he went inside, walking up to man behind the counter. "Where is your pie?"

"In the back," the man said and Cas went into the back. The whole little shop was decorated in Halloween decor. Dean hadn't said anything about Halloween this whole time though Cas knew the day was fast approaching. He decided that in the holiday spirit he would get Dean the holiday pie. Paying, he hurried out to the car and had Sam drive them back to the bunker. 

When they got back Cas took the bag and knocked on Dean's door. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"You told me to knock before opening doors..." Cas said softly. 

There was a pause before Dean answered him. "You can open the door." Cas did open the door and he stepped inside, laying the bag down on the bed. "What's this?" Dean asked, looking over from where he had obviously been asleep. He sat up and stretched, looking down at the foot of the bed. 

"I wanted to apologize so I went to get you this..." Cas nudged the bag a little closer. "It's a surprise." 

"What kind of surprise?" Dean asked as he grabbed the bag and pulled it over to him. 

"Pie," Cas proclaimed innocently.

"I don't think you understand the meaning of a surprise," Dean looked up, not able to help the lopsided smile. "Pumpkin pie?" he asked as he pulled it out of the bag. 

"For Halloween," Cas nodded enthusiastically.

Dean nodded and chuckled. "Did you know that this is my favorite food during the fall?" he asked and this time Cas shook his head. "I guess I'll have to show you why. Here, wait here." He got up and went to the kitchen and when he came back he had whipped cream and forks. 

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Cas asked him as Dean sat down, shoulder to shoulder with him. 

"Yes, now eat some pie with me okay?" Dean chuckled and leaned into him as he opened the pie and sprayed the whipped cream on top.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean explains to Cas why Autumn is his favorite time of the year.

The leaves had already changed from green to reds, oranges, and yellows. The ground was littered with them and there was a chill in the air which made it the perfect day to drag Cas out of the bunker. He knocked on Cas's bedroom door, opening it before there was a response. Cas was sitting on his bed watching television which was basically all he ever did anymore when he had retreated in here. Except sleeping of course. 

"Hey, I'm headed out. Gonna go walk around. You're coming with me," Dean leaned against the door panel admiring the way the top buttons on Cas's shirt were left open and his newest edition of the trench coat puddled on the bed around him. 

"I'm assuming I don't have any choice in this?" Cas asked and Dean shook his head. 

"Come on, even you need to get out of here sometime."

"I do get out. I frequently leave to use to restroom facilities as well as prepare myself food or converse with you and Sam," Cas looked up at him and Dean rolled his eyes. 

"Out of the bunker. Come on," Dean raised an eyebrow, obviously not about to budge on his opinion. "It's a nice day out." 

Cas reluctantly turned off the television set and stood up, stretching. Dean took that time to admire him too. Since he'd come back he'd needed a reason to get Cas alone and while Sam was out getting stuff from the store Dean figured this was the perfect time and reason. They wouldn't have to worry about Sam interrupting them if they were gone as well. 

"What's so nice about today?" Cas asked as they stepped out of his room. 

"It's fall man. So, everything," Dean laughed and then ushered him up the steps to the front door, opening it and making sure it was securely locked behind him despite being in the middle of nowhere. He sighed contently as they started off on a silent walk down the path that led towards the town. 

"It does have a rather nice breeze," Cas admitted after a couple minutes. 

"Perfect jacket weather," Dean nodded. 

"But you always wear a jacket?" Cas tilted his head to the side and squinted his blue eyes in confusion. Dean chuckled. 

"I know. But now I can wear one and not sweat to death. It's right in between being too hot to be comfortable and too cold to come out without extra layers on."

"I never thought about it that way." 

"And look at all the leaves. Green gets kind of boring all the time. It's green in the summer, green in the spring. Just plain brown in the winter. At least we have colors now," Dean then pointed out. 

"The color is only produced because the leaves are dying. You enjoy the death of the trees?" Cas looked at him and Dean took a deep breath. 

"It's still pretty okay? And don't tell Sam I ever said that either. Besides, leaves will grow back." 

Cas merely nodded now. 

Dean pulled them both into an open field and he sat down. There was an edge overlooking the town and if it were night time they'd be able to see the Halloween lights on the houses and shops. "There's no bugs," Dean then said suddenly. Somehow he was going to make Cas understand why fall was so important.

"The bees have started their hibernation. Did you know that bees do not truly hibernate? Instead they huddle together in the hive for warmth, buzzing around each other. I find that particularly interesting," Castiel glanced at Dean. 

"That is interesting," Dean chuckled and tried to keep his hand from scooting subconsciously closer to Cas's. "Pumpkin pie. Candy. Thanksgiving food. You know?" 

"Yes, I do know. Though I have not had the pleasure of experiencing these." 

"Well this year you will. I promise," Dean nodded once as he looked out over the town again. "You know why I really love fall?" 

"Hmm? Does it have to do with the children running about in costume and the ironically nonviolent nature of these 'monsters'?" 

Dean looked over at him, giving him a look, eyebrows knit. "Will you just let me tell you?" he asked, exasperated. 

"I suppose. You may continue..." Cas trailed off and turned to look at him seriously. 

"Remember our first fall? Well really it was the whole thing with Samhain. And you and Uriel wanted to blow up the town? Anyways... after all that when you came to talk to me you told me some stuff and it made me realize you might not be such a bad guy after all. Long story short," Dean paused. "You weren't just a pretty face anymore. And damn it, someone help me, because that's about the same time I fell in love with an angel." 

Dean held his breath and took a few experimental glances towards Cas whose gears were obviously turning in that head of his. If this were a few years ago Dean would have had to spell this out to him but by now Cas was getting better at understanding these sort of things and suddenly his eyes went wide and his stupid, perfect mouth formed a surprised 'O' which was about the same noise that came from him at that time. 

He looked over at Dean, the smart level headed angel seeming to melt right where he was as a red rose to his cheeks. "W-well uh... we do have a more profound bond and... it does seem reasonable considering I believe I feel the same way and-" at this point Dean cut him off, leaning over and pulling Cas closer by the collar of his trench coat until their lips met. When they pulled back Cas whispered, "I think fall is my favorite too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean go shopping for Halloween candy for trick or treaters who might come by. (established relationship)

"Which candy should we choose?" Cas asked as they walked down the aisle. 

"I don't know. Something that's wrapped. Chocolate bars, really anything." Dean then said. 

"Why?" 

"Because the parents want something they know hasn't been tampered with."

Cas frowned as he looked at all the options they were given. There were a lot. "What's your favorite?" he asked. 

"We can't get it because it's not wrapped. It's fine," Dean shook his head.

"But what's your favorite? I want to know," Cas asked again, looking at Dean expectantly with big blue eyes. 

"Candy corn," Dean said and pulled a bag of Laffy Taffy off the shelf. 

"But it's not a vegetable then?" Cas looked at him, confused. Dean picked up a bag from the shelf and handed it to Cas, pointing at it. 

"It's not vegetables. It's candy. Candy corn," he showed him.

Cas nodded and put the bag in the cart but Dean shook his head. "I didn't say we were getting it. I just wanted to show you. Like I said we can't hand that out. It's not wrapped," he said. 

"But it's your favorite," Cas looked at him, stopping the cart with his hand. 

"Yeah, but we're not eating all this candy ourselves."

"We could still have this. I want to try it. Besides I bet it's almost as sweet as you," Cas said, completely straight faced and Dean couldn't help but laugh. 

"Where did you find that line? The back of a candy wrapper?" 

"No, Sam told me to tell it to you. He said you would appreciate it. Did you appreciate it?" Cas asked, tilting his head to the side. 

"It was entertaining," Dean said. 

"Will you reward me with a kiss?" Cas asked and Dean laughed again, walking up, wrapping his arm around his waist and kissing him softly. 

"Does that answer your question?" 

"Yes, it does," Cas smiled up at him and tossed the bag of candy corn inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carving pumpkins. Isn't that enough?

"So how should I ritually cut into this gourd?" Cas asked and Dean sighed. He looked over to Sam who was very obviously ignoring Dean's look.

"Just, whatever you want. Just do a smiley face if you want to. I don't care at this point." They'd gotten the pumpkins out over an hour ago having managed to git them. Dean and Sam had been actually carving theirs for a while. Cas had yet to even start. "Pick something from the book," Dean offered when Cas frowned at the smiley face offer. Dean flipped the book open to the easy carvings and showed Cas. 

"I believe I like this one," Cas pointed to one of a cat. 

"Alright now we're getting somesomewhere," Dean gently tore out the page. He grabbed the tape and carefully placed it on the pumpkin, handing Cas the tool to poke holes and make the outline. However Cas just stood there looking at it. 

"Do I just...?" He looked helplessly up at Dean. 

"Here, let me show you," Dean stepped forward and instead of just taking the tool from Cas he just took Cas's hand in his. "You take ir and you poke holes along the lines." He started poking the holes with Cas. "You want to make them close enough so you can know how to cut it out, but not too close."

"I think I understand now," Cas tilted his head to look at Dean. 

"Okay show me," Dean smiled and stepped back, not missing how Sam was suddenly absent from the table. He observed Cas poking the holes and once he was satisfied then he sat back down to finish his own pumpkin. 

He was so absorbed in it that he didn't notice when Cas peeled off the guideline and picked up the carving tool. That is until he heard the clatter of the tool on the table, a whimper and Cas cursing under his breath. He looked up to see Cas's hand bleeding all over the pumpkin. 

"Shit... c'mere," Dean stood up and walked over to Cas, wrapping his arm around Cas's waist and leading him over to the sink. He rinses off the wound before taking a dish towel and soaking it in water so it wouldn't soak up Cas's blood and prevent clotting before he wrapped it around Cas's finger. "Just hold that there and I'll be right back," he said before going to grab medical supplies out of his bathroom. 

When he got back he disinfected Cas's cut and wrapped it all up. "You gotta be careful. You could have asked me for help," Dean said. He knew it could be hard to cut pumpkins even when you were used to doing it. 

"I wanted to impress you," Cas said and Dean chuckled. 

"We'll ain't that the sweetest thing I ever did hear," he joked lightly though he was smiling. "Let's clean up your pumpkin and see how far you got hmm?" He offered and took the wet towel that had been wrapped around Cas's finger and used the clean side to wipe the blood off the pumpkin. "We'll look at that. You got pretty far. Do you want to finish it by yourself?" 

"Yes, that would be nice," Cas nodded. 

"Just be careful," Dean said and went to clean off his own pumpkin which was finished. He kept a close eye on Cas this time as the guy carefully made ever little cut. When it was finished he looked up at Dean who walked over to see it. 

"It looks good Cas," Dean smiled. "You want to put it outside and light it up?" Cas nodded and he picked up his pumpkin while Dean grabbed his own. They carried them both outside and Dean put candles in both of them and lit them before putting the tops back on. 

They stepped back to look at them and Dean felt a nudge on his hand. He looked down to see Cas trying take Dean's hand with his own Dean smiled and gently took hi hand, slipping his fingers in between Cas's good ones.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is terrified of clowns and Dean decides to play a Halloween prank on him with a little help from Cas. (Established relationship)

"I don't know about this Dean," Cas frowned as he hefted a giant clown doll into Sam's closet. 

"Oh come on. It's hilarious, trust me," Dean said. He himself was hiding the outline of a clown inside Sam's lamp so when he'd turn it on it would scare him. "He deserves it anyway for making fun of us." 

"I believe it was all in good fun," Cas said and closed Sam's closet back up. 

"Yeah, well so is this. Okay, moving on," Dean smiled and went to go clown up the bathroom. 

Cas rolled his eyes and followed his boyfriend. That night Sam came home from a minor hunt Dean was sitting with Cas on the couch. He grinned and squeezed Cas's hand as he heard Sam say, "Get a room." He waited eagerly until Sam went into his room, the sound of the light flipping on a moment, then two, then a scream followed by, "Damn it Dean!" There was a rip of paper from the lamp. Then he heard the closet door open and another scream. This time Sam came out into the living room. "You think this is funny?"

"I think it's payback. Pretty funny too." 

"How many of these did you hide?" Sam frowned. 

"You're never going to find them all," Dean laughed and Cas snickered too. 

"You two are unbelievable," Sam growled, tossed the clown doll on the ground before stomping to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean shows Cas Rocky Horror Picture show as part of a Halloween movie marathon and Cas gets some ideas. (Cross dressing, Rocky Horror)

Scary movies weren't always dean's thing, until Halloween came around. it was at this time that he didn't mind the inaccurate movies. It was also at this time this year that he decided to marathon Halloween movies with Cas who hadn't yet been educated on these movies. They'd been through the old black and white classics like Dracula and Frankenstein. Before they moved onto the newer horror films he decided to have some fun and he picked out his favorite weird Halloween Classic. Or at least it was a classic to him. Rocky Horror Picture Show. 

Dean put it on, chuckling softly, much to Cas's befuddlement. The whole beginning of the movie consisted of Cas asking him questions, most of which Dean just laughed or told him to just watch in reply to. 

It was as the Time warp just finished as Sam walked in, obviously prepared to join them as he had been doing on and off through this process. His jaw dropped and he gave Dean a sharp look. "You're stripping an angel of his innocence. If you weren't going to Hell before..." Sam shook his head. 

"Ex-Angel. And he's fine," Dean waved a hand dismissively as Sam started to argue with him. Meanwhile Cas was enraptured with the show and both the brothers missed Cas's repeated question. 

"Is wearing women's clothing pleasurable?" 

Eventually Sam left and Dean paid attention Cas's newest questions but some things had already been set in motion in Cas's mind. 

On the night of Halloween, Sam had been dragged out by Charlie to a Halloween party where she was _sure_ something witchy was going on. Dean had gone out to buy beer, pie, and other food for the night. This left Cas with the bunker to himself. 

Somehow Cas had managed to acquire some very RHPS clothing and he stood himself in front of the bathroom mirror and stripped out of his suit and trench coat, ready to dress himself up in costume. After all that's what people did on Halloween, right? The fishnets were the hardest for Cas. He kept getting his toes stuck, making the holes bigger than they were supposed to be. Not that the awkward corset top was any fun either. 

He wasn't about to even attempt lip coloring or the dark eye makeup the actors had donned as part of their characters. So this was it and he spent some time squinting at his reflection in the mirror. He figured the clothing was rather uncomfortable and it was merely worth satisfying his curiosity though he wouldn't be doing this any time again soon. Once he'd come to this conclusion he was ready to undress. However he was interrupted by Dean's voice calling out his name. Cas felt his face burn bright red and his heartbeat quicken. He couldn't let Dean see him like this. 

"I'll be right out!" He called hoping it would get Dean to leave him alone. 

"What are you doing?" Dean asked though, coming around the corning and catching Cas right before he could slam the door closed. 

Dean's eyes went wide, his jaw slack and he very ungracefully dropped a bag of groceries. Cas's face turned an even darker shade of red and he slammed the door shut and locked it as his bottom lip trembled threateningly. He'd never felt embarrassed before and he didn't like it. He didn't even want to look at himself so he flipped the light off and struggled to get undressed in the dark. 

Once he was dressed back in his normal clothes he stuff the other ones into the trashcan and covered it with wads of toilet paper before seating himself on the lid of the toilet. He didn't want to leave. He'd go back out when Dean went to bed. How would Dean ever like him now? He'd just see him as a freak. Maybe it was the fact that he was human now and emotions were piling on full force but this was the most upset he'd ever been. 

Dean had other ideas though. He needed to talk to Cas. After putting the groceries up he'd been standing outside the bathroom door, waiting for Cas to come out. But he didn't. So eventually he knocked on the door. "Cas? Cas, come on out. I think we need to talk." There wasn't a response so Dean knocked again. "I'm not mad," he said softly because he hadn't missed the look on Cas's face as he'd slammed the door. "If that's what you're into then fine. It's none of my business. Just come on out. I brought home food for dinner. I know you haven't eaten in a while. You have to be hungry." 

"Go away," Cas called from inside the bathroom and Dean sighed, resting his forehead on the cool wood of the bathroom door. 

"I'm not going to leave Cas. Let's just get this over with okay? So we can get back to normal? I know we both want that. We can just put this behind us..." he chewed on his bottom lip and waited patiently until he heard the lock click. Then he stepped back to let Cas out. When Cas opened the door he didn't even look at Dean, staring down at his shoes though the parts of his face that Dean could see were still a bright shade of red. He was dressed in his normal clothes again and he shuffled his way towards the kitchen table, seating himself in a chair. 

"It's not what I'm into..." Cas mumbled to his hands and Dean pulled up a chair next to him. He wasn't one for feelings talks and all but Cas really seemed like he needed it right now. 

"Alright-"

"I was just curious. After the movie. So I was going to try it... I didn't mean for you to see me. I don't even like it. I swear," Cas bit his bottom lip, hard, to keep his emotions in check. 

"Cas, I don't care. I don't. You could like it, or not like it. Whatever okay? Either way is fine with me."

"I just... I don't want you to look at me different. I..." Cas trailed off and Dean tilted his head a little bit, not able to help wanting to just wrap his arms around Cas and tell him it was alright. No big deal. 

"You what?" he asked, trying to bend his head in the right direction to see Cas's face. 

"I want you to like me." 

"I do like you. You're my best friend Cas," Dean frowned, not understanding as Cas just seemed even more dejected and his head sunk lower. 

"Not like that..." 

"Then like what? You aren't making any sense." 

"I don't want to say it, you'll only like me even less," Cas mumbled. 

"I'm not going to like you even less Cas. Come on. You're making me sink into a chick flick moment. I'd only do this for you so hurry up," Dean pushed. 

"I want you to like me and do stuff like hold my hand and... and kiss me..." Cas clenched his hands on the table, pulling them back towards his lap. For a minute it was like the only light on in Dean's brain was like the one flickering in the jack o' lantern on the counter. Barely there. But when he got it he looked up at Cas and felt his own face blush slightly because this was a lot more personal than he had understood. Instead of saying anything though he stood up and watched as Cas sunk further into his chair, assuming Dean was going to leave. But he didn't. He walked over, pulled Cas out of his seat and planted his lips firmly on Cas's who literally seemed to turn to putty in his hands. 

"Like that?" Dean asked when he pulled back and Cas nodded, glancing up at him just a bit. Then he looked back down and pressed himself into Dean's chest. Dean slowly wrapped his arms around Cas. "How about I make dinner and you go find another movie to watch. We'll have to finish them tonight. It's Halloween after all." He offered. Cas nodded and he reluctantly pulled away from Cas, giving him this lopsided smile, and for a moment Dean could have sworn it looked like the fallen angel had found himself back in heaven.


End file.
